Heat
by The-Insolence
Summary: after fem!Kuroko and Kagami get home after their walk, things start to heat up... warning: fluffs and smuts. no likey, no ready.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 of 2

Sadly, I dont own Kuroko no Basket

for Blank Angel :3

* * *

Kagami was beginning to become annoyed. Kuroko new very well what happened every time she got him super horny. But for his sake, he keeps quite on their way home. The last time Kagami attacked her in public (in a very, very discrete area mind you) she banned all sorts of sex for 2 weeks and even went as far as not kissing him for that time period as well. Not even holding his hand on the way home!

Yea, that sucked. To avoid having to deal with that hell again, he put an extra effort to keep his inner tiger at bay.

"Kagami-kun? What's wrong? I do believe I've told you that if you think too hard, you are going to hurt yourself." Said Kuroko in a dead-pan voice.

"Shut-up." Kagami retorted with no real bite to his words.

Kuroko just continued to stare at her boyfriend while quietly sucking on the straw of her vanilla shake Kagami had so kindly bought her. She was actually very pleased with him at the moment. She could tell her sucking was making him uncomfortable as he not-so-secretly watched her mouth. And not once did he make a move to "seduce" her. He hadn't pissed her off all day. And she had been working very hard to get a reaction.

She knew why he was acting this way. She had punished Kagami very badly for fucking her in the middle of the day, in an open park field no less. True, no one was around, but you never know who could have showed up in the middle of it.

But she couldn't help it. She woke up this morning horny. And she absolutely hated the feeling. She hated when she had to go to Kagami to help her with her sexual issues. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough that she couldn't get off without him anymore, but that asshole she calls her boyfriend actually makes her beg!

Well now she was horny and was going to make Kagami beg. Kuroko had it planned out perfectly. She would innocently flirt all day and act like it didn't happen. Wear her skirt just short enough to piss Kagami off because of how everyone could see more what was rightfully his and make him sexually frustrated all at the same time. Then "drop" whatever she managed to get and "accidentally" rub her ass all over Kagami's crotch. Then on their last stop, she would drink her vanilla shake in an innocent but suggestive way to watch him drool. Then go home and have wild sex nonstop all through the night. It was that simple. And it was exactly what she had been doing all day.

And she was about to get away with it too, until-

"Kuroko-ichi!" came an annoying and high-pitched wail.

Before Kuroko even had time to react, the blond had already flung herself onto the short, blue haired girl excitedly.

"Kuroko-ichi! I've missed you so much! It feels like it's been yearsss!" she exclaims.

"Shut-up, Kise." Kagami sighed with a soft annoyance. "We saw you last week."

"Oi! Don't tell her to shut-up Bakagami!" came an annoyingly irritated and self-righteous voice, followed by a not-so-soft push on the back of his head.

"Hey, you can shut-up too you idiot. And get your girlfriend off of Kuroko will you? She's not a rag-doll."

Aomine huffed and pulled a pouting Kise off of Kuroko by her collar. He sit her down gently by his side and grunted a short 'stay' while rapping his arm around her waist for good measure. Kise whined about being treated like a dog but did what she was told anyway.

Beside Kagami, Kuroko look up to whisper a quite thank you, offering a small smile.

Kagami frowned in return a huffed a yea.

The two couples walked with each other for a while, everyone tuning out the sound of Kise's constant chatter before Aomine declared:

"Well it was nice seeing you, but Kise and I are gonna go have sex now."

Kise become silent for the first time as everyone stopped walking to look at Aomine. He stared blankly back before give a happy 'let's go!, dragging a stunned Kise away. However, she didn't stay silent forever as she began yelling about how Aomine shouldn't say things like that out loud, and in front of their friends to and how she defiantly was NOT having sex and blah blah blah.

Kagami just shook his head while turning to Kuroko.

"And we are friends with them why?" he questioned.

Kuroko looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging and shaking her head.

The couple began to walk again just as they had before the brief and random interruption. They were, after all, quite used to the weirdness of the generation of miracles.

"Kagami-kun." Came a soft voice.

"Yea-" Kagami yawned and stretched his arms before putting one gently around Kuroko's slender, fragile shoulders. "What's up babe?"

But Kagami received no response. When he looked down in confusion, he saw Kuroko looking straight back up into his eyes. Her own eyes were clouded with something Kagami couldn't quite decipher at the moment. However, she just continued to stare.

He waited patiently for her as he studied her face. Her skin was beautiful. Pale and clear of any blemishes. He took notice of the way her defined cheek-bones were tinged a slight pink from cold. Her small mouth, with her plump bottom lip that was looking a little too pale from the cold of the night. Her pretty blue hair that sat nicely in waves, resting lightly down her back. But his favorite was her eyes. They were dead-paned and blunt, but there was also a light fire there. They would sparkle and they were the only part of her that gave any sort of indication over what she was feeling. Kagami was rather proud that he was the only one to notice. It gave him a sort of unnamed feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was the only one that knew such an important part of understanding the small girl.

He smiled slightly as they had stopped walking and were now staring deeply at each other. Kagami lightly shrugged out of his jacket without braking eye contact with the bluenette before covering up her small form with it.

Kuroko said nothing as she allowed him to slide her arms into the too big jacket before watching his large hands to zip up the zipper. It slowly made its way past her stomach, to her ribs, then past her discreetly pump breasts to stop just below her neck.

Kagami then brought both of his large hands to cup Kuroko's pale cheeks. Kneeling slightly, Kagami brought his face in front of Kuroko's and smiled lightly. It was the kind of tender smile only Kuroko got to see; the one that made her heart flutter in happiness.

"What is it beautiful?" Kagami murmured quietly.

All Kuroko did was smile suddenly before placing a small hand on his cheek and leaning forward to kiss him deeply. It almost wasn't fair how in love she was with Kagami. Kuroko pulled back slightly, then came forward once more to place a lighter, chaste kiss on his lips again.

Kagami chuckled in response before giving her a sweet, little kiss of his own. He moved up to kiss her forehead with a smile playing on his lips.

"I love you Kagami-kun."

"I love you too, Tetsuya. Now, let's go home." Kagami replied, pulling Kuroko lightly by the waist.

Not far away, a girl with bright red hair and heterochromatic eyes stood smiling happily too herself while she watched the couple exchange words and kisses. Akashi was very hesitant in allowing Kuroko become involved in any way with this, Kagami Taiga.

Akashi didn't like this 'Taiga' as he was not obedient and was rebellious in his actions. She had no intension what-so-ever to allow this boy to defile her dear Tetsuya. He wasn't to be trusted. But Akashi had bid her time in watching and waiting for the moment Taiga would screw up. But it hadn't come. She found it odd that she was relieved he was a better person than she had originally thought. She had reasoned with herself that she would be able to share, but only if she knew Kuroko would be in good hands; someone strong enough to protect her and responsible enough to take care of her. This made her very happy indeed.

Akashi's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of strong arms encircling her waist and a chin resting lightly on her head.

"Aka-chin, what are you doing spying on Kuro-chin and Kaga-chin? Hmmm?" Murasakibara's voice questioned.

Akashi chuckled in response before turning herself to kiss Murasakibara lightly.

"I wasn't spying, I was simply observing." She replied with a soft smile on her lips.

Murasakibara smiled as well before replying with a sarcastic 'sure…'

He picked the small girl up by the back of her legs and carried her out of the deserted room to go into the back room while starting a make-out session with the wicked girl in his arms.

The walk home had been annoying and long. Kagami was happy that his Kuroko could get in a 'lovey-shitty-dovey' moment but it didn't change the fact the Kagami was still extremely sexually frustrated and cold. So when the couple had walked into Kagami's apartment, he had immediately thrown Kuroko in a fire-man's carry and stalked off to the shower.

She had protested as if she was actually annoyed with him, but…yea this was her fault so he didn't really give a shit.

It wasn't long until Kagami had Kuroko completely undressed and in the shower. The water was steaming hot and turning their skin red, but it was also strangely arousing. At the moment, both were sucking hard at each other's mouths, allowing their tongues to dance while licking and nipping.

One of Kagami's hands was fisting and tugging at long, wet blue strands while the other was wasting no time in exploring, squeezing, groping. Moans poured from swollen red lips, her body constantly arching and shuddering at each and every caress.

"M-more." Came a ragged moan.

"More, Taiga, I need more!"

"Oh God, please."

Kagami doubted that Kuroko even knew what was coming out of her mouth. Or how she was, indeed, not going to be able to walk properly in the morning because of this.

"As you wish, Princess." Kagami responded with a mocking growl.

Bringing both hands down to her supple ass, he harshly squeezed while licking at her ear. Another moan graced pretty lips at the contact. He hoisted her up so that his waist and hers aligned together. He then took it upon himself to press her forcefully into the hard tiles.

Kagami's vision was becoming a little hazy at the heat in the moment.

'_Gentle._' He reminded himself. '_I've got to be gentle. She's isn't a sex toy or a rag doll. I need to slow things down with her_.'

But even with his mental pep-talk, it wasn't that simply. He was painfully erect and could feel himself ach and throb with each and every thought to try to put off the pain he knew he would inflicted on the one person who didn't deserve it. He always felt bad for Kuroko when they had sex. Kagami was so big and Kuroko was so small…he couldn't even begin to comprehend how or why her box hadn't suffered permanent damage. But even in times like this one, Kuroko never did say no. She would cry and moan and beg, no man could possibly stand against such an attack.

All this time, Kagami had been slowly rolling his hips to grind his cock against Kuroko's stomach, absentmindedly licking and sucking Kuroko's neck.

A sudden yank on his hair pulled him out of his thoughts of self-control while a hand roughly pulled on his dick, effectively forcing a groan of appreciation from his throat.

The slutty moan of,

"Tiger…fuck mee…"

was all he needed for the push for no control.

He kissed her hard while turning off the shower and carrying them to the bed room. Kuroko, rapping both her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, was trying her very best to keep up. She could feel the heat of Kagami's massive dick and her own juices dripping and sliding down both of their legs.

Kuroko used all the strength she could muster to hoist herself up using Kagami's shoulder, and dropped herself right down on that thick, hard cock she had been dreaming about this morning.

She screamed out in a pain that she didn't realize was coming while Kagami staggered into the doorway with a loud, drawn out yell of 'fuck!'

'_Dear God the heat…!'_ was all Kagami could muster at the moment. His dick was melting in a heat and pleasure other-worldly and unfair. Breathing was becoming just as much as an issue as was standing at the moment. He staggered around almost blindly. He allowed both their bodies to fall into the bed carelessly and choked when his cock went even deeper. However, a muffled sob brought Kagami right back down to reality.

Pushing his body up and dick out, he sat back and looked down at his beauty. Kuroko's cheeks were stained deep pink and tears welded up in her glassy eyes.

"Tiger….in…" she moaned out.

Kagami could only watch in awe as she flipped over to her stomach and raised her body in a feline manner. She pushed out her ass like a cat in heat while playfully and seductively looked back at him with a slutty smirk of a smile and cocked head.

"Play with me tiger " she quipped while shaking her ass up at him.

Kagami just sat back for a moment with his dick in his hand trying to process what was happening with his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

part 2

* * *

At the moment, Kagami was at a loss. He could almost see light blue cat ears twitching and a tail sticking straight in the air. Not only that, but the smell of warm vanilla was filling every sense he had. He watched in awe as she swayed her hips and spread her legs more, baiting him to continue fucking her.

It was the most arousing thing he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

Kagami leaned forward with one hand steading her hips while the other lightly rubbed his cock until his breath was teasing her opening. Without warning, his tongue pushed in, moving side to side inside her. A heat stricken moan poured from a desperate Kuroko. Her hips seemed to guide themselves into rocking back to a skilled tongue.

After giving a few more licks, Kagami released his manhood in favor of shoving two fingers into a wet cavern, twisting and prodding in every way they could.

Kuroko through her back giving a high pitched moan of unfulfilled desire and left control of her body unyieldingly to her fire taiger.

Kagami watched as his fingers were sucked in repeatedly, coming out slimier than they were when they went it. Bringing his mouth close once again, Kagami skillfully licked at her clit, earning screams of pleasure from Kuroko.

Kagami had had enough. The pulsing in his cock had become too strong 5 minutes ago and he didn't think he could take anymore. Without a word, Kagami stop all administrations. He brought his juice soaked hand to his cock, effectively using it as lube.

Kuroko panted and groaned from the loss of pleasure, still not able to catch her breath. She was about to complain when suddenly Kagami gripped her hips and wordlessly pulled her back to impale her onto his manhood.

"AAHHH!" came the high pitched wail of Kuroko.

But Kagami was showing no mercy. Movement began immediately as he set a fast pace to rid himself of the pulsing in his cock.

Kuroko didn't seem to mind though. She couldn't stop the constant flow of moans at the rough treatment if she wanted to. Everything was in this moment was perfect and she was loving every bit of her fire taiger being out of control.

Slamming into Kuroko hard, Kagami further displayed his dominance over her by pressing his firm chest into her over heated back, pushing her more into the bed. He relished every moan that was torn from her lips as he licked and sucked and nipped at her already abused neck. Unconsciously, he placed his hands on top of hers, intertwining the fingers to give an unknowing display of comfort.

Kuroko was too far gone in pleasure to comprehend anything besides the massive cock that was inside her. She was trying her best to keep up with everything that was happening to her, but nothing made sense anymore. It was as if the only things she knew was moaning, breathing, and Kagami. Her head spun as her first orgasm blinded her in a frenzy of screams.

A sharp growl was forced from Kagami's mouth at the felling of her climax. Pulling out unwillingly, he pushed Kuroko over until she was on her back with her legs wide open.

Wasting no time, Kagami grabbed her ankles and pushed them apart while slamming back in. Both gave a groan at the new, deeper feeling as the pace started again.

Kagami couldn't help himself from taking his pleasure haphazardly, even when a little voice in the back of his mind was telling him to slow down. Kuroko on the other hand, had no complaints what-so-ever as she held onto the headboard and sheets for dear life.

Blindly bringing one of Kuroko's feet towards his mouth, he began to suck on any skin he came into contact to, being rewarded with louder moans that were already blurring together with his lust blocked brain.

Switching from holding Kuroko's ankles to the back of her knee's, he pushed them down so that they touched the mattress below him, giving him a better angel and deeper still penetration.

At this point, Kagami was unknowingly hitting Kuroko's g-spot silencing her and forcing her mouth to go slack from excessive pleasure while her vision was beginning to blur.

Kagami's relentless pace grew even faster as the knot in his stomach tightened. Nothing seemed to compute any more as Kuroko tightened around him.

"Ngghh…Tets-suya…" Kagami gasped as he finally allowed the moans he had been holding in to come out.

"Tai…Taiga…im…i-im gonna…hnnnn…AGHHHH!" she screamed while her second orgasm blinded her vision with a white screen and made her ears deafly buzz.

The feeling of her heat washing over him a second time was too much for Kagami.

"Ahhh…Tetsuya-"

Kagami pulled out abruptly and rutted against Kuroko's soft, pale stomach, spilling all he had to offer on her stomach and chest.

Both numb and spent, Kagami collapsed onto Kuroko and gathered her up into his arms.

They both just laid there, panting and gasping as their senses slowly returned to them. Kuroko began to struggle after a while and pushed up on Kagami's shoulders trying to remove his weight.

Tiredly, Kagami rolled onto his back bringing Kuroko with him. Kuroko was just too exhausted to do anything but lay there on Kagami's chest and pass out, bringing her Taiga with her to the realm of dreams…

Extra:

Kagami signed deeply and groaned when he felt the sunlight abusing his eyes in an effort to say 'get up'.

Looking down at the weight on his chest, he was greeted with a mop of blue hair that was sticking up in every way possible. He gave a chuckle as he tiredly reached to move the sloppy strands out of Kuroko's face and running his fingers thought it. Heaving another drained sigh, he kissed Kuroko's forehead lovingly and moved her body to lay limply on the bed.

Somehow finding the strength to move, Kagami stood on the side of the bed and stretched while moving to find some pants. Settling for a pair of sweats and not bothering with underwear, he rummaged through his closet to find the smallest shirt he had. After retrieving it, he shuffled back to his bed to stare at his sleeping beauty and assessing the damage he was sure he did last night.

Kagami inwardly groaned. He had done it this time. Her lips were stained a light purple and swollen as if to mock Angelina Jolie. Her neck was covered in blue and purple marks with not-so-occasional bite marks that flooded into her chest. And perhaps it was his imagination, but, do her boobs look bigger? Kagami shook off that last thought.

He began to bend down when he felt what felt like crusted slobber on his stomach. Looking down, he realized it was his own dried cum as he wrinkled up his nose at the nastiness of the thought.

Kagami tossed the shirt lightly on the bed and went to go retrieve a damp wash cloth.

After cleaning himself, he brought the cloth over to clean up Kuroko as well. As he washed, he could clearly see all the various hickies and bruises left on her body. His mood deepened considerably when he saw a deep purple hand print on her left hip that looked suspiciously like his own.

Once his task was finished, Kagami gently worked his t-shirt on to her body. Of course it looked ridiculously huge on her body, but it was better than her not having on clothes and risk her getting sick.

Right as Kagami was pulling a blanket over Kuroko frail body, she began to stir.

"Kagami-kun?" asked a sleepy voice followed by a cute yawn.

"Good morning beautiful." Kagami replied, giving her a small kiss on her nose.

She smiled sheepishly back up at him and rapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Kagami- kun."

Kagami gave a small chuckle before kissing her lightly and replying, "I love you too. Now get up, I'm about to go make breakfast."

"hmm…" was the only response he received.

Kagami straightened out and waited patiently for her to scoot to the edge of the bed. When she tried to stand she gave a grunt of pain before beginning to fall back into the mattress.

Kagami had expected this but it still soured his mood, even if just a little. He gently gathered her in his arms and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen without either saying a word. After a quick glance at his calendar, Kagami gave a short smile. Looking down at his beauty, he merrily smiled wider as she looked up at him curiously.

Successfully reaching the kitchen, Kagami sat Kuroko down on the counter top and placed both hands on said counter on either side of Kuroko's legs.

"Kagami-kun what-"she started when Kagami cut her off.

"Kuroko…" he whispered before he placed a searing kiss on her lips.

After a few moments he pulled back to look at a heavily panting Kuroko, his smile only growing wider.

"Happy Valentine's day my love…" he coed while warmth crept into Kuroko's heart.

Her only response was a simple kiss. Simple, but one that put Romeo and Juliet to shame with the love and passion one can only have while in heat.

* * *

Well, a very happy Singles-Awareness, or as some call it, Valentines Day, to you.!


End file.
